


The Road not Travelled

by stellaone



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaone/pseuds/stellaone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short A/Z fantasy AU sort of based around the situation of episode 24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road not Travelled

Inaho was a frugal person. His sister chastised him for it often. Despite receiving large money bags for eliminating post war threats to this day, he doesn’t intend to change it. It may be force of habit more than anything else. The same reason he used unconventional weapons and armor to fight foes who armed themselves with the best. He had not a single loss in the last four years of war, but there was still much for him to fight within the peace. The war between humans and elves came to a standstill as the elven princess found her way back to her country after being allegedly kidnapped by humans, and he was the one who protected her all the way. Inaho became a hero that united both factions overnight, even though it was simply human decency that he helped her and chance that they met.

 

Now that he was so well known, he found it bothersome. He only does what he does to protect his family and friends, and because it all he ever got to know. He opted for cloaking himself as he strode through the bustling marketplace just to buy items. It was a well kept secret between a few bubbly vendors who he was, and for their silence they received a hefty patronage on his part. The handmade rucksack he was gifted filled up more and more by the minute, buying oddities and exotic foods from the elven market for his human friends and doting sister. There was such a dense flow of people around he didn’t pay any heed to the one who bumped into him particularly hard. Not even a minute later he heard a loud commotion behind him and when he turned back around, he saw the figure sprint off as fast as they could through the crowd. Behind him, he could hear a man frantically yell, “stop that bastard, it’s Slaine Troyard!”

 

The marketplace fell into silence before it turned into utter mayhem. Inaho’s eyes widened at the revelation. Slaine Troyard was supposed to be dead. He was known as a half elf who wasn’t accepted by either faction. A revolutionary and tried to take over both worlds to remake them. The antithesis to Inaho, who helped unite them. Despite devoting much time to finding the enemy leader, they never met. It’s commonly stated that Slaine Troyard never step foot on the battlefield itself, and he was always very enigmatic. The princess simply declared he was dead and nothing more. No one could verify or disprove it, so it was suspicious for sure. But no also one wanted to usher in a new war or raise the post war tension by enquiring into it. As long as someone took the fall, things could be stabilised. Inaho wanted to know, though. What exactly had happened. The ghost he’d been chasing for years was in front of him, so under the guise of restoring order, he’d capture him.

 

Inaho immediately raced after the cloaked figure as soon as the man shouted the name, not taking his one eye off him for a second. It was in that split second he witnessed the cloak was flung off. His changed in an instant from the one he knew him by to a different appearance. Others got disoriented but Inaho kept up his pace. He weaved through the people shouting and running, following the fugitive down an alley. In the midst of all the confusion, it wouldn’t look suspicious at all. He caught up to the man who's now dark eyes looked utterly shocked for a brief minute before he hit the ground with Inaho’s weight on top of him. He struggled wildly to get away, but did not shout for help or ask to be let go as he knew how futile it would be. Inaho almost felt pity. With his typical calm and quiet voice, he leaned closer,

“If you want to live, do as I say.”

Inaho could practically hear his glare. The half elf continues fretting and moving before he grunts out, “and who the hell are you?”

Inaho is surprised at the fight still in him. If it were still possible, he would like to have a duel. But the wrists he holds down feel too thin for his liking, “My name is Kaizuka Inaho.”

Slaine stops struggling in that instant, “do you jest?”

Without removing his hold on the other, Inaho turns him enough to see his face. Inaho expects him to look horror stricken, and he does, but another emotion behind the now dark orbs is...relief? As if afraid Inaho would disappear, he starts babbling out requests,

“Please, I beg of you, take me to the castle garden!”

“Why do you believe I would-”

“My illusionary magic will wear off soon!” ignoring Inaho, he continues.

“Like I said, why should I-”

“The princess is waiting for me...!” he sounds exasperated.

“Pardon?”

“I will explain it all if you help me!”

 

Inaho has to admit he is intrigued. He has nothing to lose by taking the half elf into custody, at least. Smuggling him to the royal castle, on the other hand. It may hurt Inaho’s public image. At the very least, he wants to hear him out. He’s out of bounties at the moment and could use something different. He removes himself from the still blonde, who hurries to stand up from the filthy ground. His face is caked with dirt that he tries smudging off while looking at Inaho with a most astonished face. Inaho can see the illusion breaking. Before his eyes, Slaine’s hair becomes the platinum blonde he’s heard of and his eyes become the sea green orbs of rumor. His hair seems longer than eye witness reports, and the wispy strands move with him as he latches onto Inaho’s shoulders and pleads with him, “please hide me!”

 

Inaho didn’t think he’d be protecting a fugitive today. Slaine hides under his cloak and clings to him as they move through the still furious streets. Inaho intended to announce the capture, but decided against it. Now he cannot even use the lie of capture for the sake of restoring order should he be found out. He walks with the nervous man to his carriage. Slaine appears momentarily startled by the horses, and he steps closer into Inaho before going rigid and shifting back out. He gives him the cloak and instructs Slaine to stay behind in the passenger area while he seats himself on the perch. He can feel Slaine’s eyes peering at him intensely from behind. Keeping his face neutral and his voice calm, he inquires,

“Do you intend to fill me in the situation anytime soon?”

Slaine did nothing to hide the irritation in his voice as he answered, “what do you need to know? A lot has happened.”

The desperation the pale blonde was feeling has gone and been replaced by an and edgy demeanor. Inaho isn’t too fond of it.

“Start with the reason you still live.”

Inaho hears him suck his teeth before answering, “The princess spared my life.”

“Why would she do such a thing?”

 

If Slaine was being truthful, it was outrageous. This half elf rallied forces of both sides in this war whilst the princess wanted to unite them without bloodshed. Inaho knew she spoke fondly of the blonde before. They were apparently friends since childhood before they were broken apart. But he had no idea her interest would go this far. There’s a long silence on Slaine’s end before he answers.

“She is kind to a fault.”

Somehow that didn’t sit well with Inaho. The clothes he wore were torn and dirty. His hair was disorderly and he had cuts on his legs and arms. What sort of life has he had to live in hiding ever since the war ended? But, his care for the elven princess seems genuine. Inaho isn’t convinced to take him there yet, though.

“Why do you wish to see her?”

He hears him shifting against the seat until a crinkling sound replaces it, and a paper is pushed towards him. On his blind side, but he grabs it anyway. He wonders if it was intentional, but no matter. The princess’ elegant handwriting is written across the parchment paper. The letter begins with formalities and health inquiries, ending with a request to come to the castle garden, as he stated before. For someone whom she spared, she seems to have not tried to make things any easier. But perhaps it was a form of punishment in itself.

“This could be a trap.”

“It would hardly be an issue for you if I got disposed of, would it?”

_Yes, because I haven’t gotten to fight you yet._

“It could also be a trap intended for me.”

“I have no interest in killing you and would not participate in such a plot. You protected the princess.”

Inaho is surprised to hear he’s one the half elf’s favor for that, “then why did you go against her?”

“I...is this truly necessary for me to disclose?”

“Say the truth and you may earn smidgen of my trust. “

After a few curses under his breath, he explains, “I knew how much she longed for peace and thought it impossible. For the kindness she has shown me, I wanted to create a world for her…” his voice sounds distant as it trails off.

“I see.” Inaho dismisses him as he crumples the paper.

“So your way failed, and hers’ succeeded. It no use thinking about it anymore.”

“You were the one who asked. You are as cold as the rumors say.” despite his comment, Slaine’s voice is even more chilling, with more fire, he adds, “well, will you take me there, or not?”

 

Without a sound, Inaho strikes the horses and the carriage begins moving. Slaine makes a startled sound,

“Am I not worth even an answer to you? Where are you going-?”

“To the castle.”

Inaho didn’t want to answer, because he feels like he’d lose something, he doesn’t know what, if he vocalized his decision to help him.

“Y-you are really-?”

“Nightfall is approaching. We will take cover in the forest and journey out in the morning. You need to change those ragged clothes, I have spare ones in the back.”

 

Slaine seemed anxious once Inaho spoke of night, but he paid it to mind. The half elf had a lot of things to be anxious about, anyway.

It was barely a whisper, but Inaho is sure he heard “thank you.”

 

The rest of the ride is quiet. They move deep into the forest, as it was getting darker by the hour. Inaho often goes through here to avoid people, and knows by heart a way to the castle that will get them there unnoticed. He halts the horses near a clearing. The lake before his eyes is so still it looks like glass. For the first time since boarding, he turns to Slaine. The blonde is curled up, covered and wrapped in a sheet. He’s just shivering at the furthest corner of the passenger area. Inaho feels worry wash over him for a moment, but shakes it off. Why should he be so concerned about the fragile looking blonde?

 

“Get up. You are filthy.”

He hears the half elf hiss from under the covers, “there is nothing I can do about that, you ass!”

“We are near a lake. Make use of it.”

Slaine was about to argue more, when Inaho heard him cry out in pain, the shivering lump seemingly increasing in size. Alarmed, Inaho rushes to his side,

“What is the matter?” he reaches for the cloth covering him.

“D-don’t touch it!”

“What are you hiding from me-?” Inaho pulls on the cover and Slaine futilely tries to tug it back, causes a loud tearing sound. As it rips apart, Inaho’s eyes widen at the dark wings protruding from Slaine’s back while the other hides his face in shame.

“A bat?”

“N-no!”

He then realized what was happening.

“You used two illusionary magics?”

“I-It wasn't supposed to wear off so fast…”

“Of course it would,” Inaho throws the sheet behind him as Slaine continues shivering, “applying more than one shortens the effect’s time. How could you think it would lengthen it. That’s the reason you’re so weak now, it put a strain on your body. You aren’t even half an elf. You completely lack aldnoah, don’t you?” Inaho kneels next to him, “what are you, really?”

Slaine sniffs and glares up at him. Still crouched down and hugging himself, he quietly replies, “an incubus.”

 

Demonkind were the lowest of the low in this world, a race that has heavily dwindled in numbers in recent years. Inaho barely ever came upon them at all. It was hard to take his eyes off the fascinating sight quivering before him. His pointed tail was moving wildly beneath as he tried to crawl into himself more.

“Is this why you stayed hidden so much?”

“Of course. I was lucky to have had people by my side who could respect me despite this...and the princess’s care now…”

“The princess, is she the one who gives you this magic?” It was a speciality of elves born with aldnoah to delve into magic related to it. If Slaine was a demon, getting his hands on that would be no simple task.

“Y-yes…she has always helped me acquire magic and suppressants.”

“So this is the purpose for the journey?”

“No, w-we usually meet at Castille square...in disguise...I do not know what has changed this time…”

 

Inaho sighed. He felt this may be a trap. Or the princess was perilously bad at clarifying things.

 

“Either way, this hardly changes things. Get out and take a bath.”

“Didn’t you hear me?! I’m an _incubus_!”

“Yes.”

“You would bathe with an _incubus_!?” he kept emphasizing empathically it as if it would make Inaho react in something other than indifference, but he simply stared blankly.

“Yes. Hurry up. Or will you meet the princess looking so dirty?” Inaho gets up and begins walking out.

“D-don’t blame me for whatever happens!”

“And don’t blame me, either.”

He heard Slaine slap the wooden floor behind him before heatedly exclaiming, “what a lecherous man you are!”

Inaho turned around, “I’m speaking of self defense.”

 

Inaho realized Slaine must have been shivering for a completely different reason to what he assumed. This will be a long night. He gathers up a change of clothes and head outside. A chilly wind greets him and he holds his clothes closer. He really hates the cold. Even after enduring through various harsh conditions during the war, he believes his body is still susceptible to it. But he’ll manage, as he always does. He undressed and dipped into the icy cold water. After a while his body temperature adjusts to it and he moves in further until it reaches his waist. It feels good to wash off the sweat and grime.

 

The one eyed soldier can hear fast steps on the grass behind him followed by a nestling sound. And then he can feel Slaine’s wide feline eyes boring holes into his back. He instantly frowns, and glances behind him with a bored expression. The incubus riles up, “you just can’t hold yourself back, can you!?” Inaho simply turns back around to continue washing himself. He hears Slaine huff and start shifting around on the grass. Then the sound of fast steps moving further away. He glances behind him again. He seems to be moving to a further end. Inaho had to admit his legs looked slender and his ass looked plump, now that he could see them. Not that he would tell the now overly excited demon. He was getting excited simply by Inaho looking at him. Slaine gets into the water and as soon as he catches Inaho’s blank stare, yells over to him, “really, you want me this badly?!”

 

“The yelling is starting to give me a headache. And you could attract monsters. Or people.”

Slaine moves closer swiftly, “I’ll need to get nearer to hear you~you naughty man~”

Inaho realizes that it may actually be a bad idea to take a bath with an incubus. As Slaine approaches him, he boredly states,

“You should really wash off the dirt on your face.”

Slaine blinks and then does that, wading closer to Inaho after.

“I bet you’re excited to meet an incubus, aren't you? You debaucher!” Inaho can see a side of the demon’s grinning mouth twitching. He must be forcing this.

“Why are you behaving like this,” Inaho splashes some water on his face, “there is absolutely no need to.”

 

Slaine grunts angrily, “people usually enjoy the teasing.”

“I find it uncomfortable.”

“...then I’ll stop.” his face looks embarrassed.

“I appreciate it.” A question suddenly arises in Inaho mind, “how exactly did you live in this past year?”

Slaine looks disappointed but answers, “as I said, I get many things from the princess that help conceal my identity and control my urges. She is so very kind...with my identity concealed, I travel.”

“Alone?”

“Of course...”

“That must be difficult.” Inaho hoped his interest didn’t seem too feigned.

The forlorn expression now on Slaine’s face did give him a strange feeling in his chest. He looks at Inaho, “you said you take me to the princess, right?”

“Correct.”

“You know what I am. I have no more suppressants...”  he glanced at Inaho demurely from behind his long bangs.

“I agreed to help before I knew of all of this.”

Slaine grimaced, “bastard, you intend to let me meet the princess in such a state!?”

“Surely she has seen you like this before.”

“I would never! Besides, I could pass out like this before I even see her..!” he seethes.

Inaho turns his back on him ready to start heading back, “bathe, and then come back inside.”

“Are you forgetting what I-”

“We will do it there.”

 

Inaho thought that would satiate him. But before he even moved, he felt Slaine’s body press against him from behind and his arms coil around him to hold him in place. His hands started inching lower.

“I can’t wait, I want to do it now.”

The hands stroking his groin, “you’re already getting hard.” He can feel the demon’s smile against the nape of his neck.

Inaho was not even averse to having sex with him, despite knowing who he was.  But it was the principle of the matter. He did not want to fall into the blonde’s own pace. He felt like he would be losing something. He entangles Slaine from him, earning a frustrated groan from behind him.

 

“I don’t like to be rushed. I withdraw my offer.”

“Do you even understand how debasing it is to ask this?”

“This is information you should have disclosed from the beginning. Hiding it has worsened our already unstable but brief relationship.”

 

Inaho dresses himself in a new cotton tunic and a pair of pants once he takes care of his erection. Slaine hasn’t come back in yet, but he lays down to try and sleep anyway. It is difficult, because he isn’t sure what the incubus will do once he gets back inside. He hears the door creak open and sees Slaine limp inside and drop onto the floor, soaking wet. Inaho observes how weakly his tail sways behind him and how his shoulders droop. Slowly, he starts crawling closer to Inaho, stopping a few feet from him. He’s breathing lightly but irregularly, so Inaho sits up. They aren’t exactly at eye level because Slaine has bent his posture so much, but he can just barely see his glazed over eyes. As much as Inaho took issue with the situation, he did not want to _kill_ the demon. He shifts a little closer and can see Slaine shiver and lift his face ever so slightly to look up at Inaho through those heavy eyelashes. The brunette feels a warmth go straight to his groin and he tilts up up Slaine’s chin. Those parted, full looking lips were extremely tempting. Inaho silently asks god to forgive as he crashes their lips together.

 

He pulls Slaine’s naked body against his, nipping and biting at the blonde’s lips. Slaine doesn’t hesitate to kiss back at all, but his movements are weak. Inaho wonders how different it would have been if he gave in before. The incubus begins grinding against him, hands moving to Inaho’s face to press their mouths together more. Slaine moans quietly into the kisses. The hands leave his face and move back to his groin, to continue what he had started before. Slaine eyes gazed into Inaho’s, filled with lust and longing. Inaho wondered if he looked that hungry, too. He definitely felt like he was on fire as Slaine stroked his erection. Slaine thumbed over his tip and smeared the precum over his full cock quickly.

The incubus lifts himself up and rubs the erection against his entrance, his moans into the kisses getting louder and louder. They break away for breath as Inaho feels himself entering the incubus, and it was tight and hot, tensing even more as he he was fully sheathed. Inaho started moving and Slaine looked like he was in ecstasy. The kissing resumed, even sloppier than before, Slaine putting much more energy into it as he began bouncing on his dick. As Inaho came, the kiss stopped and he could feel Slaine smile against his lips. His eyes now had a red glint in the centre that made a child run up Inaho’s spine. Slaine squeezed down on his dick to get all of the semen he could before he started moving his hips again. Inaho was worried about what he got himself into with the now invigorated demon moaning lasciviously and trailing kisses down his neck. He was leaving marks. Inaho was shoved down once he stopped kissing and Slaine rode him roughly until he came inside him again. In the dark carriage, it could be Inaho’s imagination, but the glint in his eyes seem to get larger. He really had no understanding of these demons, but it was a  foreboding but somehow ethereal sight. Slaine’s sharp teeth were fully visible in his widening smile as his black wings spread out.

 

Inaho didn’t get any sleep that night. It was only after the fourth round Slaine came, and everything after that was a blur. He woke up with a full head of fluffy blonde in his face and a warm body lying on top of him. At least with this settled to trip to the castle should not have any more issues. But Inaho felt so tired right now he doesn’t think he can move today.

**Author's Note:**

> I was suddenly in the mood for semen demon Slaine and this just happened


End file.
